Reunited
by Miss-Guided Heart
Summary: old friends are reunited once more. Hidden inside are their truly feelings for one another. will they be revealed? will it lead to true love and marriage? find out!
1. Chapter 1

A tall hourglass shaped body slumped over the bed on its stomach, arm over the side, its hand resting on the cold floor. The eyes slowly blinked at the alarm clock, resting on the nightstand. It was so worn out, but it couldn't sleep. The minutes ticked away like seconds and suddenly it was midnight. Sleep felt like such a lost cause. The body would continually groan, turn over and attempt to find the best spot to settle down in, closing its eyes. Then just when it thought the sandman would take over, its eyes would blink open, like big fingers were holding the lids back, to prevent any sort of rest from occurring. Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, the clock hit four am, and the body sunk into sleep.

Frances awoke with sleepy eyes and a sluggish body. Stretching her arms and cracking her neck, yawning as she did so; she pushed herself up and off the bed, her feet stepping onto the cold floor. She let this stance go on for a bit, feeling rather lazy. But after the spot warmed some more, she got up and walked off towards the bathroom.

She got to the shower, and slowly turned on the water. The hot liquid felt soothing on her skin; she let it drip down her back, over her neck and down to her toes, reveling in the relaxation of all those nerves, haunting her from insomnia the night before. The steam filled up the room and fogged up the mirrors, and Frances pushed out a heavy sigh. Moments later, finally all clean and definitely more relaxed and soothed, she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Frances wrapped the towel around her so that it clinged softly to her body, then lazily walked out, leaving behind a trail of wet footprints.

Frances moved towards the dresser and pulled out her uniform. The same from school, its only accent, the red and gold tie underneath the collar. It was Hogwarts school's reunion and to show true Hogwarts spirit, everyone was required to wear they're old house uniforms. She shuffled around pulling out the black skirt and tights, ripping out endless piles of clothes and stuffing them back in the drawer, which took no mercy in fighting her over the capacity of clothes that it was willing to hold. After struggling with the drawer, and getting all the pieces of her attire on, she looked in the mirror. All the memories of the past came flooding back. An image of a young girl stood before her. Not a woman, but in this moment, a girl. Naïve and as stubborn as ever. She had not changed in appearance that much. Her skin was soft, lit up by a soft pink hue in the cheeks that brought out her hazel eyes, and long hair that formed curls from her shoulders and rested at her hips. The bodice was that of an hourglass shape, showing off every curve.

In that moment, the older version surely felt like that of a young girl from her school days. It was a strange feeling, one that reminded her of a time and place that she would always cherish, but at the same time, memories of horrific events, and a terrible war. Frances took a deep breath to let out the nerves, and slung her bag over her shoulder before shutting the door.

Stepping out into the old corridor, Frances felt a since of foreboding. It was beating in her heart like a drum. She felt this feeling; like that no one was going to recognize her. Which they probably wouldn't, but that wasn't really the point. The point was, she was meeting with old friends and as exciting as that was, and she couldn't gets this feeling out of her head. What if they didn't feel the same? How were they going to react to her presence? Would they remember her?...Despite all this She wiped the thought from her mind and continued walking down the hall, with as much poise as she could manage.

_Deep breathe…..straight ahead. _

But it was useless. Her heart kept beating faster with every step. All types of worries flooded her mind and the harder she tried to push them out, the more they came in.Frances stood high and confident on the outside, but inside her heart beat nervously out of her chest. Her palms were sweating and she kept wiping them on her skirt in a nervous fashion.

Meanwhile, a tall muscular man of 27, stood at the opposite end of the corridor, out of view. He was fumbling angrily with his clothes and hair, clearly frustrated.

Harry was displeased with his appearance in every way. His hair was stuck up in the air, unruly as usual, tie all undone, to keep from cutting off his circulation, and pants, that now were so small, it kept him from breathing. Why must they wear their old uniforms? His uniform was for a boy's body. Harry had grown, and despite the uncombed and uncooperative state of his hair, he was definitely all man. Harry pulled his pants up, and wiped the sweat from his brow. The school had never had proper ventilation since he went there, and it still didn't to this day. He was sweating like a pig in here.Harry made a note to himself to take a cold shower after all this. He'd need it. And not just for the heat. For the sudden anxiety that was about to come over him before he would know what happened. Without even thinking, that moment had come. Harry looked straight ahead, and was flabbergasted at what he saw. His mouth gaped open, he attempted to snap it shut but his brain wasn't getting through.

Walking towards his direction, right in his direction as a matter of fact, was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. He had never remembered any girl that amazing, coming to Hogwarts. On the other hand, he never really paid much attention to girls during his schooling, what with fighting off you know who, and protecting his friends. He didn't have much time for girls really. There had been Ginny, But it was bad timing and he couldn't stay with her and fight off voldemort at the same time. Not to mention it was around the Headmaster, and his long time mentor, Albus Dumbledore's, death. And he had needed time to get away and deal with all the emotions. Figure out who he was. But poor Ginny he thought. Good thing she had understood and tried not to take it too hard. That's what he had loved about her. She was always understanding of his situation, and never ceased to support him.

The woman was walking slowly down the stairs, straight for the door, where he stood. His eyes watched her skirt ride the slow curve of her hips, pulling tight against them as she walked. His eyes continued, wandering up her smooth thighs, to her plunging neckline. It squeezed the bulk of her heavy breasts out slightly. Harry's breath rate was heightened. And he seemed to be getting hotter by the second. Then, suddenly, her face came more into view. His eyes widened. It couldn't be he thought…..

Suddenly, and more quickly than Frances could register, standing before her, was the tall figure of an unruly haired fellow.

"Frances?" said the voice

"Is that you??" out of breath and hands on their knees.

"I...Uhh..." Frances stammered. Trying to speak suddenly wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Oh. Hi..."

"Uhmm. Wait…" she stammered some more. This man looked quite familiar. dark hair...emerald green eyes...glasses...scar...

"Harry!"

Both their faces were in shock.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Said Harry.

"You got that right. How are you?"

Frances smiled sweetly. Harry's face almost melted. He lost all train of thought, or would of if he hadnt gone blank the moment he'd seen her.

She shot back a look of confusion.

"It's great to see you." he said happily. Returning back to his senses.

Frances didn't say anything. Her whole thought process was off, and anytime she tried to speak, nothing came out.

_Wow. When did harry become this good-looking? He must be working out, look at that chest. And those eyes…hmmm.._

"Frances?" Harry waved his hand in front of her.

"Oh?" Frances came back to reality.

_Focus Frances. Focus. Dont let him think you've turned into a nutter._

"Oh. Sorry. Lost myself in a daze there for a second."

Harry chuckled. "You always did make me laugh, girl."

Frances giggled back.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting for this Reunion thing?" asked Frances.

"In the great hall." Said Harry.

"Didn't you read the invitation?"

Frances had a vision of herself throwing the invitation away without even glancing it.

"Oh...yeah. Of course I read the letter." she said quickly.

Rather too quickly, infact.

"You didn't read it did you?" he stared at her.

"Well...no. I wasn't planning on coming." she said sadly.

"I really was afraid."

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think it was iffi who finally talked me into it."

"It has been so long since I've seen her."

"I couldn't refuse." she said calmly

"But you don't really mean to say that you hate this place? There were a lot of good memories here. And you can't forget Dumbledore, he taught us a lot over the years." Said Harry

"I don't hate this place." She said hastily.

"I had great memories here…Dumbledore of course was my best mentor too."

"But I just thought..."

Her eyes looked down at the marble floor, watching her feet.

"Thought what?" Harry inquired.

Frances was still shuffling her feet on the marble trying not to pay attention, but gave up.

"I thought that, well..." she stammered

"None of you would remember me..."

"It's been so many years since we left school. We all went our separate ways..."

"I didn't think our friendship would still be there."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder encouragingly and moved his head down to see hers, speaking gently.

"We were, and still are the best of friends." Said Harry

"A bond between true friends can't be broken."

"And we were pretty close, so you can't deny that we'd still try to find each other again. Right?"

Frances looked back at Harry smiling.

He returned the smile.

"Besides…" said Harry

"I would never forget you."

Frances smiled.

"Let's go find our other two partners in crime, shall we?"

She held out her arm for him, and he locked with hers.

"Yes, lets."

They walked off towards the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire room was decorated with banners and confetti. Streamers were strung across the ceiling. As usual, it made the appearance of a starry night under the moon. It was a breathtaking sight. All the tables were laid out with the finest white lace, candlelight, and a feast fit for a king and his subjects. Everything from pudding, dumplings, turkey, and mince meat all neatly across the table, down to the large glasses of punch and pumpkin juice.

Frances caught the sight of Ron and Iffi chatting by the punch bowl.

She signaled Harry that she had spotted them; they both walked over, smiling and waving.

"Iffi!" sang Frances jovially. Wrapping Iffimina in a tight hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Iffimina laughed.

Frances pulled away from the embrace and turned to face Ron.

"And you Ron! It's been ages!" she screamed. Hugging him tightly as well.

"Yes. Yes it has." he chuckled.

They both sat down beside one another at the table.

And after several hours of joyous conversation, reminiscing about there old years together, which they refused to accept as old, Harry suddenly got up from the table and leaned over to Frances.

"Hey want to leave these two kids here and go off to the dormitory?" asked Harry.

"Uhh...sure why not." said Frances. Harry hadnt noticed, but she had turned scarlet, at coming into such close contact.

Harry smiled.  
"I'm getting tired of this reunion anyway. Let's go."

So with that, Both Harry and Frances headed out of the noisy great hall and into the quiet corridor. They took the stairs to the dormitory, said the password, and walked through the portrait hole.

Once inside, Frances sat down in the chair closest to the fire, comfortably settling herself down so she almost sank into the chair. Harry sat down on the couch next to her. After a short awkward silence, she noticed that Harry kept staring at her, but whenever she looked back his eyes would dart towards the fire.

"Yeah I don't much like this uniform. It's kind of itchy…" said Frances.

"Oh well I like you in the uniform." Said Harry.

"It reminds me of our days in school back when we were dating."

"That was a disaster."

"All of it?" asked Harry

"Well not all of it, I guess." Said Frances

"Do you ever think that maybe we just both have the same fatal flaw?" said Harry.

"What, you mean when one of us gets too close to a commitment, we get scared and try an escape?"

"That's what we've been doing her all night right?"

"That's what we've always been doing." Frances corrected him. She was starting to get very flustered at this point, and didn't wish to continue any further. His gaze alone, made her turn a darker scarlet, much more than his closeness back at the great hall.

"Look Harry, I know you wanted to catch up, but I really think I should be getting home." She stood up and started to make her way towards the portrait hole.

"Oh no, wait!" Harry reached out and grabbed her hand, before she had barely reached the exit.

Frances turned her head.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" she said

"I just thought-please stay a little longer." His eyes pleaded with hers to stay.

"We've only just arrived, and theres no reason for you to go this soon."

She said nothing, and just stared back at him. Then finally after a short pause, spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I must be going."

Frances walked towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"We'll see each other again." she said encouragingly.

Harry half-smiled. This was so disappointing, and he felt lonelier than ever at this point.

He sighed. "Alright."

Frances looked at him and smiled. He released her hand.

"Goodbye Harry."

Turning back around once more, and opened her mouth to speak the password.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." she said softly.

The portrait swung open. Frances stepped through, but before she got the chance to go on, something held her back. Pleading with all its might for her to stay. At first, she wasnt about to give in, shaking her head and taking another step forward. Then, she paused. "i have only just arrived." she thought. "i guess it wouldnt do much harm to stay."

Once again, she wheeled around.

"Harry I-" But before Frances could finish her sentence, Harry had kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

This was not the kiss of a friend, this was a kiss of a man who was ready to devour her very being and by the motion of his lips, he showed no sign of stopping. It took Frances's mind a while to fully realize the incident, considering her paralyzed state. Her entire face was blushing furiously, and her cheeks tingled. She turned her head slightly, to catch a breath, but before she could even take a second wind , Harry's hand cupped her chin and pulled her to him roughly, kissing her full on the mouth. He parted his lips and slightly bit her bottom one, kissing it more tenderly this time. Frances's entire body shivered with delight, and reveled in the warm breathe that followed. She kissed him this time, matching his intensity, but slightly more gentle. She held his top lip sucking it softly, and broke away. "Frances." He whispered. "I want you to know that this..."

" Kiss me, Harry." She said."Talk later, Kiss Now." He smirked and she couldn't help but slip out one in return. His lips met her but in a much rougher kiss this time. Their first had been amazing, but this was more intense and eager. His tounge quickly wrapped around hers and she welcomed it willingly. Harry's arms encircled themselves around Frances's waist, and slowly pulled her closer into his embrace. Breaking away from the kiss, she moved to his ear, barely touching it, and whispered, "Never let go…"

"I don't intend to." He said. She laid her head on his shoulder, and smiled through her teeth. "Good." They both fell asleep on the couch that night, Frances's wrapped comfortably in Harry's arms. They meshed perfectly into each other, she falling down to settle on his lap, and he, holding her close and running his hands through her hair. All was quiet, except for the silent breathing and the crackling fire.

Frances awoke sleepily, to turn to Harry, but found he disappeared. Disappointed, she sat up rubbing the tiredness from her eyes and stretching. Frances looked around the dormitory, and saw that she was entirely alone. She fell back against the pillow and groaned. She heard the portrait hole open, stretching her neck to the side, to see who it was. Harry emerged, Beaming at her and carrying one glass of pumpkin juice and two blueberry muffins.

"Good morning sunshine. Have a good sleep?" Harry asked her, handing her a muffin. She ripped off a piece and popped it in her mouth.

"I was, till you left. You weren't here when I woke up." She said. Popping another piece of muffin in her mouth. She loved the top part the best. It was the perfect mixture of crunch and softness.

"Well you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I thought that maybe you'd want breakfast." He said.

"Oh god…" Frances mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked full of concern.

"Your one of those…" she said.

"One of those what?" Harry said confused.

"Morning people…How can you possibly be this awake in the morning?"

Harry laughed and kissed Frances on the cheek.

"You're a cute one. I hadn't had my morning laugh yet. Thanks for that." Said Harry, Laughing softly.

"Hey!"

She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Am I a clown? Do I amuse you?" she stared at him sternly.

"Your even cuter when your mad."

He smirked at her, and bent down, tenderly kissing her cheek once more.

Frances turned a soft pink shade. Harry smiled at this victory.

"Oh you won this time potter, yes. But i will get you. i will." she said coyly. Moving closer to his face. Harry smirked, he loved when she talked this way, it made her even more pleasing. Frances's voice in that moment was soft like butter and it made his insides melt.

"oh please do." he said. Barely touching her nose with his. She leaned in more to kiss him, and when they met, turned over, so they had now switched places, and she was on top, pressed against him.

--------------------

Back at the Great Hall...

"So your saying, that those thick-head bulgarians are going to _beat_ the chudly cannons?" shot Ron.

"No. i'm merely pointing out that they will _pumle_ your cannons to a _pulp._" Iffi shot back, smiling menacingly.

The pair had been arguing about the latest triwizard tournament since the night before. It was now daylight, and the sun was streaming down into the great hall. They had hardly touched their breakfast, which unknown to them, had recently appeared not moments ago. Despite the smell of bacon and sausauge, which under normal circumstances would of been traced by ron immediately, he continued on with his useless rantings.

"You only like them because of your _precious little vickie-poo._" spat Ron. Iffi's eyes shown daggers, and her face turned an evil shade of red at this statement. "How dare you! For the millionth time Ronald, I do NOT like him! Iffi shouted. "And his name isnt vickie, its victor you prat."

" Prat? Oh yeah, suuure. i see the way you look at him." He glared. "calling me a prat, well hes the bloody prat if you ask me." continued Ron, his ears turning more red by the second, almost like a really painful sunburn, but only without the pain of stinging.

"He's my friend Ron. I thought even you would understand that. it is after all, about-" But Ron intterupted.

"yeah, yeah. International. Magical. Cooperation." he groaned heavily. She moved closer till she was inches away from his face, eyes in glaring. "God Ron, your so-" It took Iffimana only a split second to realize that her most best friend had kissed her. He parted his lips. "Annoying." replied Ron, finishing her sentence.

"Well, actually more like-" Ron kissed her once more. This time more heavily. He pressed his lips hard against hers, and finished by softly biting her lower lip. Breaking away, he smiled. "Not so much of prat now am i?" he smirked. She looked straight at him, and blushed scarlet. "Oh shutup Ron, and just kiss me." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wish we could stay here forever."

It was true; they didn't attend Hogwarts any longer. And even though Dumbledore had given a week long reunion to stay at the castle, they were grown now and would eventually have to return to their respective homes.

"Well we still have time to reminisce." Said Frances. She was still pressed gently against Harry's chest, head lying on his shoulder, relishing in the warmth he emanated. Still thinking it through, she didn't want to leave this place. It was after all, her home. A majority of her life was spent inside these walls, where she found comfort and most importantly, a family.

"Walk with me to the lake?" She said, cheerily sitting up to a sitting position. "I could use some fresh air."

Harry couldn't refuse. A nice walk to the lake did sound very refreshing. So off they went, walking down the corridor and making their way down the steps out of the castle doors. Once out, they were greeted by a night sky, dotted with little white sparkles all around, flashing brightly at them in the distance. Harry looked up at the stars and looked for shapes in the clouds. Nothing was more beautiful than this. Except maybe a certain brunette walking at his side. That sky might never come close to her. Harry stole some glances in her direction, and never noticed before how her hair was lit up by the moonlight. "What are you staring at?" she said catching his gaze with a soft smile.

"Your hair in the moonlight…" He was staring so intently that he hadn't realized he said it out loud. "Oh..." Frances turned from pink, to red. Her cheeks started to tingle again. When they finally reached the lake, they stopped at the nearest tree. Harry leaned against the trunk, and Frances sat down with her knees against her chest. She had a jacket, but her body still shivered. Noticing this, Harry slid down beside her and put his arm around her, and she put her head gently on his shoulder, staring out at the water. She watched the water create small waves that floated beside the rocks and pebbles that surrounded it. Soft and calm. Getting lost in the movement and curves that came from swerving around the stones.

Frances tilted her head up to look at the handsome man holding her in his arms. "_Harry…._" She said to herself…

She wondered what it would be like to just sit and stare at him all day. Being with him was so comforting and all her cares seemed to float away whenever they were together. His hair blew over his eyes, and she brushed it away lightly with her hand.

He looked down and smiled at her. _"He's so wonderful…Is there anyone better?" _She thought. It did seem a little over confident but it did make her think. Harry was the one person[apart from Ron that she had known since she was eleven. One of which, she had spent dating him. Frances remembered that first day well. As if it was yesterday. It was a warm spring day and Harry had offered to walk her to care of magical creatures. They had most of their classes together, but managed to be okay without each other for a while. At least a couple classes anyway.

"_He probably thought I was needy…wanting to be with him all the time…"_

Little did she know that Harry was a little needy himself. Maybe even more so than Frances. He'd think about her often, the softness of her touch, her delicate hair, how her very smile lit up a room…All the things he loved. But it was that day, that both knew a certain spark lit between them.

Harry was a little nervous, walking next to this beautiful girl, mumbling to himself about whether to hold her hand. It didn't show on his face surprisingly, he seemed so calm and genteel. She remembered suddenly grabbing his hand and smiling, how nice it felt. Except, it was the way Harry had stared at her when they finally stopped. His overwhelming gaze that made her heart race. It was the kind of face that said, '_I want this. I want you_.' Those dark green eyes just delved into hers. She held his hand tight. _'I want this too. I want you as well.'_

That day had been marvelous. It was happening all over again at the lake. That same scene repeated itself in her mind and Frances couldn't help but feeling that both were the same. The first moment they met, and now. It was just as wonderful and amazing. She sat up from Harry's shoulder and took his hand.

"What is it?" he said concern in his voice, thinking that maybe she wanted to stop.

"I want you to know, I'm happy we have this." She spoke softly. Not turning away her gaze, staring intently at him. "I'm happy we do too." He said. Holding her hand tight. Harry lightly kissed her lips and met her gaze again. "Really happy."

She smiled and returned to her previous position against the tree, leaning her head against his shoulder when his arm went back around her. That smile still plastered to her face as her eyes slowly closed.


End file.
